The Seven & The Protogenoi
by Trey23059
Summary: Following the second Giantomachy, Olympus is recovering from a devastating war. The seven have parted and went their own ways. Everything seemed to be returning to normal until Nyx attacks directly leaving Hades on the verge of death. New enemies oppose the gods, ones that predate the gods and Titans alike. (Please review, would like feedback from everyone)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Helieus

Nyx flew past me at alarming speed on her powerful and massive wings. She was so huge that as she flew with increasing speed it seemed like the air parted out of her way in fear. Nyx was already a gigantic being without the wings in the equation. She was about 50ft tall, easily towering over any God. As she was huge she was beautiful. She had flowing jet black hair in a messy bun. Her body was a dark tan color and looked butter smooth. Her clothing only seemed to compliment her skin. She had on a high-low, black, sleeveless dress that had what looked like a swirling galaxy of stars design on it. What really caught my attention was her wings. They where black but a pure reflective not like angel wings like you would think but more misty. The wings where definitely solid but it looked as if you could just brush your hand right through them. Her beauty was quite mesmerizing but she was to be adored later. As beautiful as she was she was deadly. Flying past me, she grabbed Hades, did a twirl mid-air and slammed him into the earth. She hovered over him,her eyes gleaming with hatred. She slammed him with such force that I could feel it's force ripple across the earth. Hades rose slowly shaking in anger. "Rise, Son of Kronos, at least give me a challenge. It's been eons since I've stretched my wings." I began flying to him to aid but he shot a look at me that I clearly understood. I halted. Nyx hadn't realized that I was watching. I was so small compared to her she would think I was an insect. I flew down close enough to where I could see what was happening. Hades was standing now glowing with a dark-purplish aura surrounding him. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew that he would win and was just toying with her for fun. "Lady Night, you have not bested me yet." He said. Immediately he blasted beams of energy sending Nyx into a column of black marble. The column began to buckle and fall upon her until a sphere of darkness encircled her leaving her untouched by the ruble. She stood up looking more irritated then before. She began to smile viciously. "I will enjoy destroying everything you stand for." She jumped and landed 10ft in front of him creating a shockwave as she landed. Both looked at each other for a millisecond and then charged at each other. Seeing them fight was breathtaking. Hades used his sword striking with amazing speed occasionally using his helm to disappear only to reappear where she least expected it. Nyx in turned fought with two daggers in hand cutting any piece of flesh not covered by his armor while also using her wings to shield herself from his attacks. You could tell both where skilled and trained in combat. Nyx struck with precision and speed while Hades jabbed and parried developing gashes on both beings. I just crouched there, watching in awe and fear as the battle unfolded. Hades was good but I could see that he began waning and Nyx seemed to only grow more powerful and strike even faster. It was only a matter of time before Hades would be overpowered and I could see in his face that he knew that as well as I did. The air grew colder as each minute passes by that I watched in anticipation. Hades began to buckle. His attacks turned to constant defensive moves. He no longer had a look a confidence but one of dread. Instantly I jumped up and raced towards the two. I drew my spear and flew to Nyx's left shoulder and then hurled the spear into her arm, causing her to hesitate and look at what pierced her skin. In her moment of hesitation Hades realized his chance and sliced Nyx's led. She fell to the ground half-up on one leg. "I will not...fall to a mortal and lesser being", she said. Hades swung his sword this time cutting one of her wings in half. She screamed in pain and anger as she saw her wing disintegrate into black dust. She glared at me and Hades with a most distasteful look. She then dissipated into streams of dark energy that seeped below the earth. I turned to look at Hades. He was bruised and ichor spouting from all over his body like he was ran over by a semi. He collapsed to the ground but not before he said "Olympus".I stared down at him for about 5 minutes in utter disbelief. The God of the Dead was dead. At least he was until he groaned. I ran and bent down next to him holding his head in my hand. His eyes had rolled back into his head and beaded with sweat. He had cuts all over his face and body. Some of them where still leaking blood but most had dried and created little golden flake like things. I looked around hoping to see...something. I knew that Hades needed to get to Olympus, but I couldn't fly him out of here not by myself. I looked on the ground around me. It was barren and dry like a lawn that hadn't had water in years. The earth was cracked with dead plant leaves all over. I had to hurry. I could feel him slipping away. I still was looking around, I then saw something glint next to Hades' hand. I picked it up and it grew to a two-pronged pitchfork. Instantly power surged through me. I could feel the vastness of power he possessed. Every mortals life I could feel in my hand. I could feel everything that dwelled underneath the earth from the insects crawling on the plates of dried crust to the churning darkness in the abyss. I felt the power of Hades all within a few seconds. It made me question for a second who truly should be ruler of Olympus. I came back to reality when I saw the literal life draining from him. I visualized where I wanted to go. The gleaming palace with its superior architecture. The strawberry meadows where Dionysus grew his special grapes. I even smelt the air, it was pure unlike any other on earth. The world around me melted into shadow. I could sense that we where moving but it was pitch black until the shadow turned to color and color into reality. I found myself in the throne room next to the hearth. Hades materialized on the floor next to me. I dropped the pitchfork and dashed off to get help.

Helieus 6


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Percy**

"Percy where is your brother? He was supposed to meet us here." Annabeth chimed. I looked up the pathway to see if I could see him coming but my gaze was met by an empty path clearing. I got up

grumbling and replied "I will go find him". Helieus was always getting distracted and they always sent me to find him. I felt like I was babysitting a child even though he was 16. In frustration I kicked rocks

into the grass. I had been walking on the path for about five minutes. The trip wasn't long but it wasn't relatively short either. Annabeth and I found this path last summer. It led from the cabins straight to

a secluded part of the beach. Personally I loved going there, it was a place I could go and be alone when I wanted or even have a conversation with my dad. Without realizing I was already back at the

cabins. The cabins where different now, Annabeth as Senior Architect of Olympus, had them renovated. They were much finer and grand now. I looked at my watch and saw 15 minutes had gone by. With

haste I went to my cabin to see if Helieus had returned. No such luck as I opened the door and found the room untouched since this morning. I turned to walk back out until the door slammed shut in front

of me. Hairs on my neck tingled as I readied riptide. Walking over to the fountain in the corner I splashed the water creating ripple effects. The water lashed at my arm but I dodged and rolled to the

opposite side of the room. Again it lashed and I raised riptide slicing the stream of water in half. Water splashed everywhere as I ran to the door. Just as I opened the door the water grabbed my hands and

legs binding me to the ground and dragging me away. Screaming in rage I struggled to free my arms but the water only rebelled and tightened its grip. Then I remembered I'm the son of Poseidon, water

bends to my will. Still struggling I concentrated on the water and its movement, I visualized it releasing me and for a moment it did just that. Suddenly the water reinforced its grip. "You will not command

me, Son of Poseidon." The water boomed. I screamed even more furious than before hoping someone would hear the commotion. It wasn't until I had nearly given up that Annabeth along with a few other

campers barged in. Annabeth immediately went to work and started slicing at the water freeing one of my hands allowing me to free the rest of my body. Whatever that was controlling the fountain

became overwhelmed with all of us attacking simultaneously. One of the Hephaestus kids kept blasting it with fire as Annabeth and I simply engaged in combat slicing anything that moved. Annabeth was

as graceful as she was cunning. She fought with amazing accuracy and was very strategic on the battlefield hence being a daughter of Athena. We had the entire fountain surrounded daring it to strike

back. The water retreated back into the fountain calmly. As soon as the last drop fell back into the fountain the water burst and shot through the roof of the cabin expelling us a few feet back. I found

myself looking up at the figure the water had condensed into and clasping my ear due to a ringing sound, like when you come up from swimming and your ears pop but only 10x stronger. I looked up still

holding on to my ear and saw my cabin had been destroyed along with some of Zeus'. I could barely hear anything as my ears where still ringing but I managed to rise to my feet with riptide in hand. The

ringing stopped and all sound came into play. My feet wobbled a bit but I still was able to stand without much trouble. A woman stood before me. She resembled a regular mortal but clearly was made of

water. "Your resilience impresses me demigod. But you're not even a challenge.'' She boasted. I smirked and replied '' Yet I still stand''. My comment seemed to taunt her. Chiron and Mr. D came running,

well Chiron ran, Mr. D just appeared. Mr. D held a club/staff as tall as him that held purple fire at the top. Him and Chiron both pointed their weapons at the woman. ''You trespass on Olympian grounds.

Leave now and we may spare you." Chiron stated firmly. "I am Thalassa, daughter of Chaos. I do not abide by your silly laws." Thalassa dissipated into a watery mass and her form shot straight to the

beach. Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, along with most of the head cabin mates and I raced to the shore of the beach. I was tired and nearly drained when we got to the shore. All of us stood in a straight line

weapons prepared. '' She must have left'' I suggested but I spoke too soon. The water erupted into a huge mass moving and squirming around itself. The shore of the beach was so low I could see the sand

where the water once covered it. The spherical mass of water began condensing into the women that called herself Thalassa, only on a much larger scale. Chiron and Mr. D stared in awe as the sea rose to

contribute to her massive formation. If it wasn't for Annabeth nudging me I would have stood there staring like an idiot. Immediately snapping out of my trance I ran and dove into the water. Instantly I

became engulfed by the sea and began to be pulled by the current into Thalassa's form. Willing the water otherwise, I created a water spout like structure propelling me into sky high enough so I could see

her face. Thalassa's face was creamy looking but smooth. She was not the prettiest fish in the sea but she managed. Her features where distinct but not actually solid such as her hair which just looked like

streams of flowing water that hung past her shoulder. She looked at me with special hatred I could see through her fierce blue eyes. It was like she had a special vendetta for me. Looking at her I realized

she was almost complete. She stood now as the lower and top half of her body was finished, all that was left was the middle of her. I had to slow her down. Concentrating hard on the sea I motioned for

the sea to separate from her weakening her form. I kept concentrating but it became harder each time. The sea was rebelling against me but I kept at it. I was already beginning to feel fatigue from all of it.

Looking down to my right the campers ran around her throwing Greek fire at her feet. Leo and Dionysus encircled us blasting Thalassa with streaks of red and purple fire. It helped but not much. We only

slowed her formation down slightly. Pain crept up my spine into my head. I could feel myself losing my grip on consciousness. We were losing even with Mr. D fighting with us. The pain became too much

and my concentration broke. From the sky I fell, not even being able to cushion my fall with the sea. Landing with a massive thud I watched as Thalassa became complete. I was so tired. I just laid there

motionless watching the fight unfold. Thalassa swatted at Leo and Mr. D like they were annoying flies while also creating mini-waves at her feet making the cabin mates lose their ground and tumble into

the sand. Hope left me as Thalassa grabbed Mr. D and hurled him somewhere towards the cabins. I still wasn't able to move and could only witness the fall of my fellow mates. I hadn't even seen Annabeth

since I fell. I hope she was okay. Tears formed in my eyes. Using the last of my energy I prayed to my dad. I prayed for help. I knew he could not directly interfere but still I pleaded for help. Seconds later

green light tore through Thalassa's knee causing her to collapse and create a tidal wave that washed over me. Renewed energy raced through me. I jumped up and looked out to see an entire army

approaching…led by my dad. He stood in his hippocampus drown chariot with trident in hand, gleaming with power. He had heard my prayer. He wasn't the only one that showed as the rest of the

Olympians followed by the rest of camp Half-Blood. Poseidon and his army approached on one side while Zeus and the rest on the other. Thalassa was still down on one knee recovering from the other.

She was down but far from beat. Zeus and Poseidon both raised their weapons at Thalassa's head speaking in union "Yield Primordial or face the full might of Olympus." Both of them spoke sternly and

radiated power, yet I knew Thalassa was not intimidated. Thalassa simply rose and blasted the King of Olympus with jets of water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Percy**

The beach was a war zone. The smell of metal and blood intoxicated my nose. Dusk was approaching but Thalassa continued without any signs of fatigue. Countless bodies laid motionless against the sand

from being drowned, with the waves beating against their faces. The Olympians situation wasn't looking any better. Ares had run off after being nearly strangled to death. Hermes and Hephaestus where

last seen being plunged into the sea leaving the rest to fight a losing battle. Zeus, Athena, and Artemis fought in sync with agility and grace. Both goddesses attacked a certain point upon Thalassa with Zeus

delivering the final blow. Their fighting abilities would be quite impressive if Thalassa simply didn't reform again and again. Watching the fight reminded me of my own battle with my step brother in the

labyrinth. Our efforts weren't getting us anywhere and even I could see our power was waning. Thalassa was picking us off one by one. My father and his army did as much damage as they could but they

kept getting knocked back by a huge tidal wave every time they got close. Somehow the water repelled my dad's will which was strange, yet we still carried on. I ran across the beach to aid Chiron and the

rest of my mates. We had been reduced to a small squadron but we were also the most powerful out the camp. Helping one of the Apollo kids I saw Annabeth run to Chiron's side both standing their

ground. Annabeth looked brave as ever and strikingly fierce like her mother. Just as I got the boy to his feet we were knocked back down by another forceful wave. I've never knew what droning felt like

until today. It was traumatic. My legs wobbled while I rose to my feet. It became very cold. Chiron and Annabeth where just now rising to their feet but I could see they felt the chill as well. The sky then

blackened with Apollo being the only source of light while falling from the sky. Everyone turned to the sky in confusion except Thalassa She smiled cruelly while saying "Hemera aids us Olympians. You will

not be able to withstand all 3 of us". As soon as she said us the starry sky ripped opened to a winged being emerging from the opening. I recognized her instantly from the house of hades but she was a tad

different now. She was no longer a radiant goddess of night but now a malevolent darkness with a streak of beauty. She blended in with the night perfectly when she flew. It wasn't until she hovered next

to Thalassa that she was clearly seen. Compared to Thalassa Nyx was normal. Thalassa was almost astronomical in size but Nyx was a s close to average as you can get. Nyx gleamed proudly at us knowing

that we were in awe of her presence. She was a goddess even Zeus feared although he would never admit to it. Apollo was still falling from the sky like a fiery comet. Nyx took noticed and raced to him

with dark energy materializing in her hand. Artemis was the first to catch on to what was happening and in turn dashed to repel Nyx from her brother. Artemis was fast but Nyx was even faster. Matter

itself seemed to part way for the goddess. She seized Apollo with such force the air crackled in response. Artemis slashed at Nyx with her knives but Nyx stopped her hand mid-air. Artemis hesitated.

Everyone hesitated. She grabbed Artemis by her neck upholding both like they were pieces of tattered rags. "Little goddess we are not on the same playing field. I am eternal Night!" we all watched

helplessly while both Olympians essence where drained into Nyx. Two new stars formed upon Nyx, one in the shape of the sun the other of the moon, both brighter than the rest that encircled her

stomach. Thalassa grinned seeming entertained by the death of the twins. "Behold, the first death of….". She was cut off as her face was blown off by lightning. "Chiron take the rest of the campers to

Olympus. We will cover until you have escaped." Chiron nodded in agreement and started gathering the last of us. Annabeth came staggering to me. She was bruised and looked weak from everything that

was happening but she still managed a smile. I admired her optimism. Chiron called for both of us to leave. I ran but stopped and looked back. Thalassa was crushing my dad's forces while Nyx dealt with

the rest of the Olympians. Poseidon would be overwhelmed within minutes. "I won't leave without you'' Annabeth chimed. We exchanged a sorrowful look. We both knew what was going to happen and

accepted it. All I could hear was Chiron yelling our names in the background as we dashed to help our parents. Thalassa had shrunken to a more approachable size now and was now engaged in one on one

combat with Poseidon. She was solidified than before but still used the sea as an anchor. The sea seemed to be conflicted in the mist of their battle. Thalassa would unleash a whirlpool of water only to be

halted and returned with a huge rogue wave. I stopped at the point where the water met the sand. I knew Annabeth couldn't go with me. Keeping her afloat while in a fight would be too exhausting and

she knew it. She hugged me and kissed my check. "I'll see you back at Olympus", she said with a smug look. With confidence I dove into the water willing it to propel me to my dad. The water became eve

colder as I got closer to the two. A storm had appeared surrounding my dad. He was controlling it with his triton. The storm even with it being miniature would be far beyond a category 5 hurricane. The

wind from it was so powerful that a gust of it tore Thalassa in half. While he did his storm thing I attacked her from behind. She caught my blade and slammed me into a rock formation sticking out above

the surface. I roared in frustration and lunged at her again. This time I dodged her attempt to counter me resulting in a giant gash across her chest. Ichor spilled from the wound but she seemed only fazed.

I realized she was in a most condensed state which allowed me to actually wound her. Poseidon caught on to this and seized his opportunity to end this. He spoke to me telepathically and together we

formed a plan. I charged head on, slicing and jabbing at anything that moved. Thalassa tried to parry and stop me but Poseidon covered me using the sea as a shield when she retaliated. Finally, I stabbed

her in the calf allowing Poseidon to hurl his triton at her head. He then shouted "Zeus!" which was followed by crackle of light in the sky coming down upon Thalassa's head. When the light faded she fell

on backwards her body dematerializing back into the ocean. She seemed to smile as she sunk deeper as if she knew something I didn't. I didn't dwell on it too long because Athena slammed into the sand

near the shore. She dusted herself off and shot back into the sky where they fought Nyx. I opened my mouth to ask something but Poseidon overrode me. "Take Annabeth and leave. You both have helped

enough. This is our fight now." Reluctantly I ran to Annabeth. Apparently Leo stayed behind as well. Both of them where aboard Festus II firing cannons at Nyx. Using the water, I shot aboard the deck to

both of their surprise. "Leo we have to leave. They can handle it from here." He looked at me angrily but his expression softened to concern. Heeding my statement, he turned Festus around and we flew

to Olympus. The only thing left was a burning Camp Half-blood and streaks of light in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Helieus**

Olympus was deserted. I searched just about every room and opening in the building. The walk back to the throne room was silent. In my anxiousness I wasn't able to hear utter silence except for a voice

humming. The voice was angelic, like your mothers when she calms you down after you scraped your knee from falling. As I got closer the hum grew into singing. It was coming from where I left Hades.

Peering in from the door way I could see a woman holding his near lifeless body. She cradled him like a mother does a newborn while also feeding him what looked like ambrosia. "sit Son of Nike. We have

much to discuss." She said dryly. Cautiously approaching I sat adjacent to her watching her nurse Hades. The woman reminded me of my mother terribly. She looked almost exactly like her. The only thing

she was missing was the wings my mother had. For a moment I almost called her mom until she stopped me. "I am not your mother. My presence just has this effect. Son of Nike I am Hestia, Goddess of

Home and Hearth". The fire grew brighter as she announced who she was. It seemed to reflect her mood fiery yet restrained, like a bomb just waiting to explode and release its power. She stared at me

intently while I avoided her gaze. It was too nerve wrecking. "Why are you here and everyone is gone?'. My voice echoed throughout the room. "Olympus is my home child. This is where I reside. I am here

to care for my brother when all have left him and gone to war." War? That must be the reason that no one was here and Hestia was here because she wasn't a fighter. Just like she said, she was the

goddess of hearth, of home. Hestia was certainly no fighter but as a care taker she excelled extremely. Life was beginning to flow back to Hades. He had become pale and thin in the time I roamed Olympus

but those effects where being reversed now. Silence echoed throughout the entire room. The fire place bathed me in its rich warmth. For a moment I lost focus on reality and everything became blurry. I

could still make out the fire in front of me and Hestia with hades next to me but it wasn't in focus. We both sat there motionless. "Speak…." She urged. Everything came pouring out. First I started with how

I was running an errand and it required me to go into the underworld. That's where I found Hades and Nyx. She listened with great interest and kept a straight face the entire time. After I finished again,

everything went quiet. Just before I said something Chiron walked in through the door way and nearly jumped through the roof when he saw us. I was surprised to see him, usually he would be at camp

with Mr. D. He looked bad. His body was bruised more badly in some places and he walked like he was missing a leg. He knelt before Hestia even though both of us could see it pained him severely. Chiron

entered followed by Piper who looked just as bad. Piper's hair was frizzy from sweating and she was oozing blood from certain spots along her arm. She also had a blade and shield in hand, not very

common for a child of Aphrodite. I got to my feet and walked over to help both of them from collapsing. Piper nearly fell into my arms. She was heavier than expected but I dragged her next to Hestia to

rest. Chiron laid next to us wincing in pain from bending his legs. "Chiron what happened?" he looked at me hesitantly but eventually told the story. The story he told shook me to the very core. Camp Half-

blood had only been breached once and that was by a demigod, another god entering without any trouble was unheard of. Even Hestia was disturbed. The gods fought as we speak. I walked away from the

group wishing to not hear the details. So many lives were lost. Only about half of the camp made it to Olympus with their lives. In anger I left everyone in the throne room and headed to the elevator. The

healers were attending to the wounded as I passed. It was a gruesome sight. Some possessed bruises that were black and purple all over their body like they had been beaten repeatedly. Others were

almost drowned and currently in a coma. Anger turned to concern. My concern for them made me want to stay and help but I couldn't, I had something important to attend too. Everyone was here except

for my brother and his girlfriend. Not seeing them here made me remember I was supposed to meet them down at the beach. Percy and I were still bonding and getting to know each other. We found out

about each other a year ago when Poseidon sent me to the camp for training. We had grown a lot closer over the months. He was always known to be able to handle himself but this was leading to be

cataclysmic. Still worrying I slipped through the gates and stood at the elevator door waiting for them to open. It baffled me that all the ways they could have incorporated into reaching Olympus they

chose and elevator that was attached to the empire state building. The doors opened with a slight cringe and revealed 3 bodies inside; my brother, Annabeth, and some other kid who I vaguely

remembered. Both of them hugged me bringing relief while the boy stood behind them awkwardly. The boy was scrawny and had nimble hands but surprisingly held a sledge hammer and a tool belt, all

which looked heavier than him, but he seemed to carry all of them with ease. The 3 of them looked shaken up and dazed so I let them enter without pressing for questions. Annabeth and Percy took lead

leaving me and the other kid to follow. Percy was bleeding in several spots on his leg but he seemed unfazed. Some water would clear that up nicely. Olympus had a darker tone to it as we walked back.

The sun had set and night had come. It was a eerie sight except for the fireworks in the distance. They looked to be near the camp like the mortals where celebrating. It was odd at first but I didn't give it a

second thought. We passed through the gates which were recently restored. The gates now had a finely polished arch that was upheld by the Hekatinkheires. A tribute ordered by Percy to be made. The

brilliance of Annabeth's architectural style was limitless. She demonstrated superior craftsmanship that rivaled that of the Hephaestus children, but her achievements were to be admired later. The light

from the fireworks had grown closer and brighter. I could feel slight vibrations but they were barely noticeable. We continued walking, passing by all our injured campers. Percy stopped for water but I

walked straight past. Piper was awake when I walked into the throne room. She still looked bad but at least she was awake. Her, Chiron and Hestia were holing a conversation that faltered when I walked

in. I could feel the hostility radiating from Hestia. It pondered me why the goddess seemed to despise me so much. I didn't linger on it long because the room shook forcefully. This time it was noticeable.

Chiron looked around confused as did I. Hestia muttered under breath. Percy and Annabeth came running through the door screaming "Get Down!". The ceiling ripped open being sucked away piece by

piece revealing the open night sky. Smoke had begun to build but it was already clearing. We all were blown to the ground but remained unscathed. Hestia was standing now. She had encircled us in a

dome of energy protecting us from the blast. The dome still stood but when the smoke cleared a man stood in its place. He reminded me of Zeus but he was obviously not him. This guy stood taller and

straighter and beamed with pride. He was like a more militaristic and stronger looking. His presence demanded respect. Percy and Annabeth drew their weapons while Chiron was still on the ground

knocked out cold. " I thought all the Olympians were fighting my sister. I am mistaken." His voice was cold like the upper atmosphere baring no emotion or sympathy. Hestia said nothing. She was no

longer warm like before. Her appearance had changed as well. She looked like she had been hit with grief and anger. The man lunged but flew back several feet as he tried to breach the barrier. He

attacked repeatedly still unable to break the barrier but holding him off was sapping Hestia's power, I could see it in her face. "let down the barrier. We can take him in combat together." Hestia looked at

me with disgust as if the idea of fighting for our lives was beneath her. " I vowed to remain a benevolent goddess, to never bear arms…. I interrupted her because I had heard this before. I brought forth the

argument that if she didn't fight we were sure to be defeated. The gods were too busy with Nyx and Hades was MIA at the moment meaning Hestia was our only hope. She stared at me with such rage I

thought she would fight me if anybody. The dome dissipated and I nearly had been sliced in half. Percy stopped him from landing the strike but was slammed across the room into the wall. The wall

crumbled on top off him. Foolishly, I ran straight to the man jabbing my spear into his left calf. He faltered slightly but grabbed the spear with me still holding on and swung me over his head with me

landing on my back. The world blew out of focus but I could still hear Annabeth and Piper behind me. By the time I got to my feet the girls seemed to have everything under control. The god was stumbling

on one knee while both girls attacked fearlessly. The god bellowed in fury each time the two added a new spot that ichor leaked out of. Annabeth kicked him behind his knee cap making him collapse. Piper

ran and kicked him in the face where he then fell to the floor. I saw my chance and grabbed him. His weight was surprisingly nothing. He was as heavy as air making him easier to fly with. I held on to him

with one hand a we got higher and higher into the night sky. The stars were brighter than ever tonight. The gods body shook lifelessly into the air until we hit the stratosphere. His body jarred back to life

with him grabbing me then throwing him off me. I readied my spear and shield knowing that I probably wasn't going to survive this encounter. When I turned to face him he was gone. The air had become

still. Nothing moved except for piper and Annabeth way below me. Suddenly the air rustled behind followed by what felt like talons dig into my wings. Pain instantly shot into my back making me drop my

spear and shield. Desperately I reached to my back trying to pry whatever it was that had ahold of me. "Mortals don't deserve the freedom of flight. The air is my domain. I am Aether, the primordial god of

Air and Sky.'' The pain in my back intensified 100 fold. All I could hear was the crunch of my bones as my wings were ripped from my body. The pain was so immense my mouth formed to cry out but

nothing but silence came out. My body went limp from the amount of pain that I was bearing physically, but also mentally. Within the short moments that I fell back into the lower atmosphere I felt

violated. A Piece of me was gone forever. I would never be able to fly again, never to experience the true freedom that comes with flying. The ground hit me with massive force breaking my leg. I had fell

onto the street. Everyone was crowding over me wondering how I was still alive. Someone grabbed my arm pulling me onto the curb. Blood had seeped through my shirt and was flooding the sidewalk. I

could hear someone yell "Call the ambulance!" before my eyes closed and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Annabeth**

My nails bleed from digging in the rubble. Piper crouched next to me helping me dig frantically. Tears were forming, he couldn't be dead. He couldn't have gone through everything just to be killed by

rubble. He had to be under here, somewhere. I wouldn't believe that he was dead. I found myself screaming, lashing at everything until my arms became so tired I had to stop. Piper reached to hug me but

I jerked away. "A shame truly. You and your beloved could have lived and become immortal." Anger raced through my blood. I picked up my knife and placed my cap on my head. Percy was not going to

die in vain. I looked at piper for support and she nodded with a determined look. Together we approached Aether. "Your friend died trying to fight me. Will you face the same fate.?'', Aether asked

seeming genuinely concerned. His voice boomed like the crackle of thunder but was also smooth and peaceful like a regular sunny day. His personality was the same, he was a living paradox. Piper attacked

first with me following behind. She would jab at a pressure point causing him to lose balance momentarily allowing me to deal devastating blows. We couldn't attack head on or he would throw gust of air

and light knocking us off our feet. Piper impressed me with her skill in combat. Her prowess in battle surpassed most of the people I knew. As a team we seemed to be gaining against him until both of us

were beaded with sweat and exhausted. Aether had no sign of fatigue and his wounds were healing rapidly. He was toying with us. Looking behind me I saw Hestia on the ground next to the hearth which

had been reduced to a small flame. Aether was simply having fun with us, only a god stood a real chance and Hestia was the only god here right now. The others were still fighting Nyx at the camp. There

was only Hestia left who couldn't fight if she wanted too, she took a vow of peace never to harm any earthly creature. Piper and I were alone on this one. Piper went to strike again but this time Aether had

caught on and sidestepped her and sliced her knee. Piper buckled from the pain and screamed in agony. Aether lunged and I was thrown to the ground. Aether chuckled. "this was the best Olympus had to

offer. You are all pathetic insects. Gaea has lost her touch if she was defeated by you mere mortals." Piper looked at me clinging to her leg. I couldn't meet her gaze. As I crouched on the ground a shadow

went past me. When I looked it was a woman. She looked like my mom but it wasn't her. This woman had brunette hair that was tied into a bun and held a staff which upheld a burning flame. On her arm

the letters SPQR were tattooed on it. The woman was intimidating yet graceful looking. A fiery arura had surrounded Piper and I renewing my strength and healing my gashes. "Rise children. Olympus will

not fall today." My confidence was renewed. The woman raised her staff and when she lowered it was now a gleaming double tipped spear. It dawned on me who this woman was, Vesta, the roman aspect

of Hestia. In this form she was allowed to become warlike if her home was ever in danger. Vesta's armor glistened creating its own light illuminating the room with a fire-like haze. Aether smiled being

amused at the goddess. Vesta knocked the smile off his face with her spear that became impaled in his chest. Vesta slid under Aether through his knees while also grabbing her spear from his chest. Aether

attempted to turn around and strike vesta but she parried and punched him in the face. Aether staggered backwards caught off guard. Piper and I saw our chance. WE ran and both sliced the backside of

the knee. Aether crumbled to the ground. Vesta ran to the wall left intact reaching midpoint and bounced off landing her spear I Aether's face. Ichor spewed from the wounds as vesta removed the spear.

She looked down hesitantly. Aether's body was reforming from the air. Vesta blasted the half form mass. Again it started to reform. The air around as began to stir in a cylinder formation. We all looked

around puzzled but ready for any sudden attack until Aether's voice boomed "You cannot defeat me! I am the air you breathe, the oxygen that flows through your veins. To attack me is to destroy

yourself." Vesta dove to the side in just enough time to escape a beam of translucent energy. Aether appeared where she stood previously but this time not completely solid, instead a wispier form. Vesta

went to strike but her spear went straight through him diluting his form until everything reappeared in place. "Vesta Goddess of the Hearth, witness the end of Olympus. Piper and I immediately fell to the

ground as Olympus began to churn and whirl. The outer shield sparked ferociously as it desperately tried to uphold itself but it finally collapsed followed by huge gush of winds pouring in. The air stung

against my skin like I was in a sandstorm. Olympus' walls began to crumble brick by brick causing myself temporarily blindness from the debris that flew everywhere. Soon I wasn't able to see anything. The

air had become so thick with minerals and microscopic rock formations that it hurt my eyes even though they were closed. If felt as though the air was tearing at my eye compelling me to open them and

face blindness. Piper called to Vesta and I but her face was distorted in all the chaos. The only thing I could hear was the crackle of thunder and laughter. Aether had created a storm and we were in the

middle of it. The strength and speed of the wind eventually forced me to crawl. I could open my eyes now that I was lower but they still stung from time to time. Across the room there was a clearing

where Vesta and Aether were engaging each other. Aether wasn't fighting directly anymore but shooting beams of energy at Vesta. Each time vesta managed to dodge or return the blow. I still wasn't able

to see piper, which worried me even more. I began to stand to find Vesta didn't doge the energy beam this time. She flew back into the wall causing it to crumble like dominos. She rose unsteadily but was

forced back down by another beam. The air pushed me back as I tried to run to vesta's side. Vesta looked to me with despair. She knew what was coming as did I. Aether stood over Vesta hesitantly, as if

he was deciding whether or not to kill her. Finally, he placed his hand over Vestas lips who at the time was to fatigued to even fight back. "Air is like freedom. It enables you to do anything. Unfortunately,

you no longer have such luxury." "Run child! Alert the others…." Aether clasped her mouth shut as she screamed to be free. Piper was stumbling over to us with Katropis in hand but she wouldn't be able

to do much. Aether had assumed his true primordial form making him early intangible. Panic was starting to settle in. Vesta was defeated leaving Piper and I to defend Olympus against a primordial being

who was the physical embodiment of air. Aether removed his hand from Vesta's face but she wasn't screaming anymore, she looked as if she was in a trance. Yet her body glowed slightly as wisps of air

from her flowed into Aether. Piper screamed in horror from behind me watching as the event unfolded before her eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the benevolent goddess decayed to nothing more

than dust in the wind. Aether stood and turned to face us satisfied with the deed. "Only a tenth of my power was exerted to defeat your friend. Imagine what will happen when Nyx and I along with the

rest of my brother and sisters rise fully. I alone possess enough power to crush Olympus single-handily! Why look around mortal. I already have." "You will fall like all of our past enemies. The Fates

decreed it!" piper replied. "Ahhh, the fates. Ananke speaks to her daughters now. The fate of Olympus has changed." Aether was right. In the mist of the fight Aether had reduced Olympus to rubble.

Columns no longer stood were they should instead debris took their place. Every wall, room, throne everything had been obliterated or destroyed. The only thing that stood was half a wall that enclosed

the area where the other campers were. Percy was nowhere to be seen neither hades. I hoped he somehow made it unharmed by the chaos. The site brought only despair. Everything that had been

accomplished, everything the gods stood for was about to be destroyed within a matter of hours. The night sky was bright with stars but the sight was strange. It was only 6:30PM. The sun should still be

up. Apollo would never allow his time to be seen to be cut short. He was simply to conceited. The moon didn't look right either. It was definitely there but it was weak, like the sky was drawing power from

it. "I will no longer indulge in petty fights with mere mortals. You should consider yourselves blessed that you survived this encounter. The Fates will not spare you again, Ananke won't allow it." Aether's

form blew away becoming one with the bitter cold wind.


End file.
